


High on the Wings of Love

by kayliemalinza



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-13
Updated: 2006-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza





	High on the Wings of Love

James lay curled in the shadows beneath the stairs, embracing his lover on a pile of long-forgotten sacks. "Shh, my darling," he whispered. "We must keep our affair a secret." His lover roused gently beneath his petting hands. "Don't be cross," pleaded James. "If I could tell the whole world about our love, I would. I'm not ashamed of you, you know that!" He murmured sweet nothings until ruffled feathers were soothed, and the atmosphere of romantic contentment returned to their hidey-hole.

Then appeared Jack Sparrow, the rogue! He walked past the stairs and James' lover fled, clinging to the handsome captain and nibbling at his ears. Jack, long used to this sort of thing, stood still as James emerged from the abandoned lover's nest.

"Is this where your heart truly lies?" he said, his green eyes filled with pain. "With the shiny things in his hair?"

"Awwk! Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" said the parrot.

Jack stared at the dejected figure before him. "You really need to find yourself a girl, mate."


End file.
